


Project HellHound

by lpierson13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpierson13/pseuds/lpierson13
Summary: When the Avengers find a woman left behind in a failed Hydra mission, they decide to take her in and help her recover from the time she spent captive by Hydra. Little do they know that she is the reason the mission failed. A certain Winter Soldier develops a deep connection to her. Can Willow overcome her trauma or will the wolf insider her take over?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

It was only Captain America, Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanov that were sent to bust the Hydra mission in Eastern Europe. Agent Hill caught intel of a helicopter taking off from Germany and landing near a small village in the Ukraine. Most of the intel was encrypted, but Hill could decipher some small bits, “Test run” and “Project Hellhound”.   
Natasha called to Steve and Bucky preparing them for the landing about a half mile away from the helicopter that Hydra used.   
“You boys ready?” she asked and opened up the Quinjet.   
“You got it. Nat, you cover our backs as we go in. Buck, take the left and I will stay to the right. Let’s make this quick and easy.” Steve said in his standard mission mode. They all worked efficiently together, so a small task like this was a piece of cake. They all hustled out and made their way to the Hydra helicopter.   
“I’ve got no signs of life anywhere; they must have moved on already.” Natasha said and went into the helicopter.  
“Boys, you should come see this. We might have a situation.” She said immediately.   
Bucky and Steve boarded the helicopter and stared at the steel cage that had been completely torn apart, along with the inside of the helicopter.  
“It look like a bear torn this thing up. What would Hydra be doing with animals?” he muttered out loud.   
Just moments later they heard a distance strangled yell and the three Avengers took off in that direction, following the footsteps of the soldiers. They were soon dismayed at the gory sight before them as the trail turned bloodstained and littered with the mangled bodies of Hydra.   
“What the hell did this?” Natasha asked as she and Steve checked for pulses on some of the bodies.   
“Look here, these tracks aren’t human. They don’t belong to a bear either.” Bucky said kneeling next to a relatively intact paw print stained by blood.   
“I think it’s a wolf, but its huge, way too big for a normal wolf.” Bucky continued. “They go off into the woods, but nothing followed it—” he stopped himself and stood up. “Whatever that yell was, it’s still out there and could be next.” Bucky said and gestured to the destruction around them.  
They took off again ready to fight if this beast appears. Following the tracks in the lead, Bucky started to slow down, looking intensely at the print in the snow.  
“Buck, what’s wrong?” Steve said noticing his hesitation.   
“Something is off; the prints are changing. It’s like whatever it is is injured. But there isn’t any blood.” Bucky replied and kneeled down to examine them more closely.  
“It’s a human footprint.” He said confused. Steve and Natasha spread out from him and looked around. Bucky took off into a thicket of trees where the footprints seem to scramble to and is stopped dead in his tracks by the sight before him. There, right in front of him was a woman lying naked in the snow trembling and whimpering. She looked like she was in pain and her body kept twitching, causing her to whimper and yell out.   
“Over here, now!” Bucky yelled and the woman curled in on herself.   
Steve and Natasha were shocked to see what Bucky had discovered. They stayed back as Bucky moved to kneel next to her.   
“Miss, can you hear me?” he asked and gently placed his flesh hand on her arm, noticing how incredibly warm her skin was. She jumped but made no move to harm him.   
“My name is Bucky. I’m here to help you. Do you understand me?” Bucky moved hair away from her face to look at her. She was distressed and looked like she was high or drugged.   
“We should get her back to Banner. He might know what to do.” Steve said. Bucky nodded and stripped off his leather jacket and draped it over the woman’s body. He leaned up to her head and spoke softly, “We are going to get you out of here and to somewhere safe. You are safe with me. I’m going to carry you, ok?” Her eyes flashed to his like a silent acknowledgement and Bucky pulled her into his arms, his jacket protecting her naked body.  
“Let’s get her to Banner.” Bucky said and they all made their way back to Stark Tower with this mysterious woman in the arms of Bucky.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow is awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still figuring out the kinks of this website, so bear with me! Chapters will be getting much longer after this one! Enjoy, and I would love feedback!

It always happens the same way. It feels like a light switch in my head is being flipped and I am in control again. It only lasts until the next injection, then she takes back over and I’m out, like a damn light.  
I didn’t hate her; I just can’t control her. I can’t remember what she does until I wake up and see the aftermath. Hydra made it clear that I should remember, that I needed to remember or else I would be tortured. I just can’t. That is the nature of the beast, so to speak.   
Everything still hurt from the change. My body was still tremoring and my bones were still cracking back into place. I could hear people murmuring around me. At least they were speaking in English. The Hydra compound only used Russian. So, I must be somewhere different?   
I tuned into the conversation, not being able to open my eyes yet from the pain in my skull.   
“She is severely malnourished and dehydrated still. But, I still don’t know why she is trembling like that. She isn’t seizing, it’s like her body is reforming.” A soft male voice said.  
“She was like that when I found her a few hours ago. It was much worse though. But for being naked in the snow, she is incredibly warm.” That voice sounded familiar. He found me? I saw a flash of brown hair and then being back in the snow in the heat of the change. He carried me… “You are safe with me,” rang in my head.   
I cried out, feeling the shattering pain as the bones in my chest and skull finally settled, ending the change. I heard the people in the room scurry over to me and start feeling for my pulse. Slowly, I began to open my eyes, stunned by the brightness surrounding me. After being in a cage in a dark and dank room for years, this was unbelievable. I started pulling at the cords attached to my body.  
“Hey, hey, easy doll. Don’t pull those out. You’re okay you’re safe.” I looked at the hand that was placed on mine, stopping me from pulling out the I.V in my arm. I followed the line of his arm up to broad muscular shoulders and a strong jaw, speckled with stubble. Chin length brown hair grazed his neck. My eyes connected with his bright blue ones.   
“My name is Bucky, I found you in the woods. Can you tell me your name?” the man asked.  
“I—I’m Willow.” I stuttered out, my voice still shaking from the change and from finding myself in a strange situation. For some reason I wasn’t scared. I felt comfortable, just hesitant still. Bucky smiled at me and pulled his hand off mine.   
“That over there is Dr. Bruce Banner. He has been taking care of you. You were really dehydrated and malnourished.” Bucky gestured to a shorter man with black curly hair. Bruce smiled at me and said, “I’ve been trying to figure out what happened to you and why you’ve been tremoring. I’m running some blood tests right now to see if Hydra had you on something.” I froze at blood tests.   
When they see what I was they might try to do what Hydra did to me. I’ll be locked up again and used like a weapon. No, I can’t let that happen. Panic was rising throughout my body and the heart monitor started to beep frantically. Bucky touched my arm again and I jumped. Looking into his eyes I could see his confusion.  
“Willow, what is it? What’s wrong?” Bucky asked urgently. I started pulling at the cords again, ripping them out of my skin. Bucky tried to stop me, but I was already off the table and running to the door. I felt a solid metal wrap around my waist and pull me back from the door. Looking down I saw that it was a metal arm that was attached to Bucky.   
“Let me go, please let me go! You will hurt me like they did. I don’t want to be locked up again!” I screamed as Bucky clutched me to his body, restraining me as I fought against his vice grip. He was incredibly strong, but so was I. I continued to put up a fight, twisted and clawing at any available surface, trying to break his bear hold on me.  
“No!” I growled out. “Let go of me!”  
“Bruce get outta here!” Bucky yelled and pinned my arms to my sides as Bruce ran out of the room. I could feel her clawing at my insides, ready to fight for me, but it wasn’t that simple. She couldn’t come out unless it was her night, but after what Hydra did to her…to us, I needed the serum.  
“You are okay; we aren’t going to lock you up. You are safe with us here, with me. We won’t hurt you. Just breathe and calm down.” Bucky said sternly. He brought us both down to the floor and kept me in his arms as I struggled against him with a little less willpower than before.   
“You will when you find out what I am, just like Hydra.” I whimpered out and stopped fighting. It was useless anyway, Bucky was much stronger than I was in my human form and on top of that I was still so weak from being held captive.  
“What you are?” Bucky prompted and smoothed a hand down my hair, brushing my hair out of my face.  
I nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m what killed those Hydra agents in the woods.” I said softly looking down at my lap as to avoid Bucky’s gaze. He stiffened ever so slightly and pulled my chin up to look at him.  
“How?” he asked searching in my chocolate colored eyes for his answer. I took another deep breath and replied, “I’m a werewolf.”


End file.
